Our Hearts Entwined
by srobofmckay
Summary: When Harry's summer plans are mixed up, he must make a new friendship with a fellow Seeker, Cedric Diggory. What he doesn't know, is that friendship may not be all they forge. AU, GoF. Updated with Sixth CHAPTER UP!
1. The Prophecy

**Hearts Entwined**

Pairing: Cedric/Harry

Premise: AU, Darkfic

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: **I, betaINcanada, make no claims to own or represent any characters mentioned herein, and do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series, wholely owned by J.K. Rowling and in part, Warner Bros. Entertainment. Any likeness of any persons or events herein are merely coincidental. ** (In short, You can't sue me.)

A/N: I love Cedric. I love Harry. Cedric+Harry= :D Cedric dying on the other hand, ;-(

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

_"And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have powers the Dark Lord knows not. Diggory....."_

"But Albus, how?" Minerva's once expressionless face twisted into worry. How could Diggory be Harry's secret power? It seemed impossible. She had to admit, even if Diggory was a very talented Charms master, he was otherwise unspectacular in almost every way. Except for his looks, he was, well, pure.

"Ah, it seems as though we shall have to change young Harry's plans this summer. Now, Minerva, could you owl Amos and inform him of the change of plans? I must hurry to Little Whinging." Albus eyed Minerva's expression, smiled and Apparated away. Being the Headmaster had it's perks, for example, being able to Apparate in and out of the grounds. The Floo network had become so crowded now, and it wasn't common practice to use a Muggle fireplace.

**********************

"AHHHHHHH!" Petunia Dursley screamed as a ragtag bunnch of wizards blasted through the hearth at Number 4, Privet Drive. She paled as she saw the rubble where her marble fireplace used to sit. "My-my-my e-e-electric fireplace." And with that, she fainted.

Vernon came from his hiding spot to fan his wife. He looked up at the dust covered wizards and turned several shades of purple. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" All of a sudden, another wizard appeared with a loud crack, causing the Dursley's to jump and Vernon to return to hiding.

"Ah, Petunia, Vernon, It is so-" The bearded wizard surveyed the scene. "Oh my, whatever happened here?" His gaze immediately fell upon the fiery-headed, dust covered wizards standing in front of the fireplace. "Well now, that certainly explains it. What say we clean this up, hm?" With a wave of his wand, the room returned to it's original state, minus the wizards in the lounge.

Harry clamoured down the stairs and gasped at the sight of the Weasley's. "Ron! Fred! George! Mr. Weasley!" He ran over to them, and stopped just short of the group and noticed his headmaster standing in front of him. "Uh, Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry gazed at the old wizard's eyes as they twinkled in the fading sunlight.

"Well, you see Harry, there has been a slight change of plans. This summer, the Weasley's are unable to host you over the summer-" Dumbledore eyed Arthur Weasley, as if to challenge him to argue. When Arthur nodded, Dumbledore pressed on. "You are to stay with the Diggory's for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore stated.

"WHAT?" The Weasley children said in unison.

"Yes, well, I see. Molly will be quite upset, yes, quite. But, she will come around. And besides, I do believe Amos lives near us. Just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole if I'm correct." Arthur motioned for his children to grab a hold of him. "We shall see you at the Cup though. Bye for now Harry." And with an even louder crack, the Weasley's Disapparated leaving Harry and Dumbledore in the lounge with the Dursley's.

"Well, I must take my leave. Your things are already at the Diggory household. I believe Dobby sent them. Now, take my arm and we shall go. Goodbye Petunia." Harry and Dumbledore left, leaving the Dursley's in a state of shock.

***********************

Harry doubled over and felt sick as soon as they touched ground. Apparating was such a terrible feeling. He looked up slowly to see Cedric Diggory walking towards him. He slumped back to the ground. Dumbledore had already taken his leave, so he was alone with Cedric. "Need a hand?" A smooth as honey voice asked him politely. As Harry felt himself being heaved up, he took in the sight of Cedric. He found himself staring into Cedric's silvery-grey eyes and felt his stomach go warm. All of a sudden, Harry's legs began to give and he felt himself blacking out. The last thing Harry remembered was the smell of cologne and grass.

"Harry? Harry?" Cedric rubbed Harry's back, trying to wake him, realising that Harry had fainted. He sighed, picked Harry up and carried him inside. Cedric laid him down on his bed and went to fetch a glass of water.

----

When Harry woke, he was in a bed he didn't remember but it smelt so good. Like cologne and grass. Everything came flooding back to him. He looked over and saw Cedric on the other side of the bed, sitting and staring. "What happened?" Harry managed to blurt out before retching into the bowl Cedric handed him.

Cedric pushed a stray lock of his from his face. "Apparation sickness. You'll come out of it soon enough. But anyways, how've you been? Fall off anymore brooms?" Cedric looked at Harry, concerned. Harry would've hexed him into oblivion for being an idiot, but he noticed that Cedric looked worried. He followed Cedric's gaze to the angry purple bruise on his arm that Dudley gave him days before.

"No, I, er- fell down the stairs." Harry replied, hoping cedric would take his word for it.

"I know you barely know me Harry, but lying is not a good way to begin a friendship. If you don't wanna talk about it, just tell me. I won't mind, much. Here, drink this." Cedric once again looked concerned but quickly began to smile.

"Thanks Cedric. And i'm sorry, for, er, dropping in on you." Harry apologised, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at all! I'm glad you're here actually. Been quite bored, thought I was gonna go postal! I mean, Father's been at the Ministry preparing for the Cup and all that. And, I've been hankering for that rematch." Cedric grinned, taking Harry's breath away. "Oh, and we don't have another bed yet so we're gonna have to share."

"Oh. Well, I still don't feel good so, er, night!" Harry dove under the covers, and felt the bed move as Cedric setttled in as well.

"Goodnight."

***************************


	2. The World Cup

**Hearts Entwined**

Pairing: Cedric/Harry

Premise: AU, Darkfic

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: **I, betaINcanada, make no claims to own or represent any characters mentioned herein, and do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series, wholely owned by J.K. Rowling and in part, Warner Bros. Entertainment. Any likeness of any persons or events real or fictional herein are merely coincidental. ** (In short, You can't sue me.)

A/N: I love Cedric. I love Harry. Cedric+Harry= :D Cedric dying on the other hand, ;-(

P.S. You may think i'm God for posting so quickly, and that's because I am. :D

"Boys! UP!" Amos Diggory called from behind the door. Harry groaned, and rolled over, right into Cedric's sleeping form.

"Whu-AHHH!" Harry yelped as he jumped out of bed, shocked. He had not expected to wake up to this!

"Whut's hap'n?" Cedric mumbled groggily, fumbling for a shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to Harry, and grinned. "Morning." Harry seemed to look confused. Cedric gathered, through Harry's facial expression, that he was not a morning person.

"Why in the hell would we have to wake up at _this_ ungodly hour? I mean, can't they just make it a little later in the day? Seriously!" Harry scoffed and grumbled while gathering some fresh clothes from his trunk. Harry looked at Cedric, then blushed. "Sorry, what I meant was 'Morning', it just er- came out wrong." Harry grinned sheepishly and then realized Cedric still hadn't put his shirt on. He was beautiful. Truly breathtaking. 'Did I actually just think that?' Harry thought to himself.

"Well, you see Harry, we have a bit of a ritual in this house. We practice Defense spells and the like. Would you like a cuppa before we begin?" Cedric offered Harry a cup that had appeared on the table beside him. When Harry took the cup, he grabbed a pot from the nearby table and poured them some tea each. "Right, so I do believe this morning it's the Protego brush up. But, I do have a bit of a surprise. It's a book I got from Flourish and Blotts the other day. It's all about modifying spells. I already modified Alohomora and Colloportus. Watch!" Cedric drew his wand, then put it back in his pocket. "I don't need that thing. _Colloportum Totalus!_" In a flash, every single window and door locked and glowed blue. The magic had seemed to jump out of Cedric's fingers.

"Whoa! That was wicked!" Harry gaped at the effects of the spell. The whole room seemed to be sealed shut. He approached the door and gave it a tap. It hummed and shocked him. "Ouch!" While Harry suckled on his sore finger, Cedric had raised his hand again.

"_Alohomorum!_" With the same effect as before, but instead of blue, the room glowed white. The glow faded and Harry was once again shocked.

"Lemme try. Er, hold on, I need my wand." When Harry had pondered for a second, he decided he would show off to Cedric. I mean, it was only fair. He mouthed a spell he created in his mind using the same principles as Cedric's spells. '_Lumo Orbis_' and with a flick of his wand, a shimmering orb of light popped out of his wand. He watched as Cedric looked in awe at the ball which had begun to change colours.

"That is so cool! Blimey! We better go! Dad'll be in a right mood if we miss the Portkey!" Cedric picked up both his and Harry's bags, grinned at Harry and walked out the door.

"_Nox!" _And with that, Harry followed Cedric. Harry smirked as he caught himself stealing glances at Cedric's backside.

********************  
"Arthur! Over here! We've found it!" Amos called from the top of Stoatshead Hill. He waved Cedric and Harry over who had been chattering away and dawdling. Amos shook hands with Arthur and gathered them all together.

"Harry! It's so great to see you!" Hermione squeaked as she ran over and embraced Harry. "I'm a bit upset that you aren't staying at The Burrow this summer but...." Hermione's voice trailed off as Harry began recalling last nights events. What had been so pressing that Harry wasn't able to stay with the Weasley's? It's not like the Weasley's knew about it. It didn't make sense. Harry shook off his thoughts just in time for Hermione cuff him. "Weren't you listening? At all?" Hermione scolded and turned and stomped off.

Ron waved sheepishly at Harry as Fred and George made faces behind Cedric's back. "In all fairness you two," Harry whispered in between them, "He _did_ ask for a rematch. He didn't want to win like that."

Fred and George spun around and advanced on a retreating Harry. "And why, for Merlin's sake, would you defend him? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Fred and George snickered as Harry blushed. Harry ducked out of the way just in time to hear Arthur call out that they had to get to the Portkey if they didn't want to be late. They gathered around and they all placed a hand on the manky old boot. Cedric took Harry's hand in his own and whispered in his ear.

"You'll thank me in a second." All of a sudden, a tugging sensation started at his navel, and creeped through his body. He opened his eyes and they were twirling around in what appeared to be a giant vortex.

"LET GO!" Arthur Weasley called out over the whooshing.

"WHAT?!?" Hermione and Ron screeched as their grip slipped. Harry felt Cedric let go and he let go himself. The feeling was marvelous. He looked at Cedric and tried to mimic his actions. He seemed to be walking down an invisible path to the ground. They touched down softly, unlike Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny. Cedric chuckled at Harry's awestruck look.

"Told you so. It's better than landing face down on the hard ground. Now, let's get to the tent. Dad's already off." Cedric laughed heartily and pulled Harry along. Harry waved half-heartedly at his friends and ran after Cedric. When they reached the tent, Harry was doubtful that the tiny little tent could fit three of them. When he stepped inside, he gaped at the sight.

"I love magic." Harry shot a glare at Amos who had started laughing hysterically and then smiled at Cedric who had once again taken his hand. It wasn't an odd gesture really, Harry still didn't know much about Cedric, but felt comfortable near him. Harry felt his necks and cheeks heat into a raging blush. He pulled his hand away and pretended to fiddle with his bag that Cedric had placed on the floor beside their attached bedroom.

"Er, let's go. Our seats are way up. I'll make a couple cans of tea to take up. You go on ahead, i'll catch up." Amos smiled nervously at the boys, realizing exactly what Albus had meant when he said it was imperative that Harry stay with them. 'Ah well,' he thought to himself, 'Even if Ced doesn't marry that Chang woman, at least Mr. Potter is suitable.' Amos waved the boys off as he put the kettle on the stove.

********

At the match, Cedric had bought Harry a pair of Omnioculars, much to Harry's protest. But they shared them, so Harry's objection had been quelled slightly. Harry whispered a comment in Cedric's ear after watching the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, engage in a dangerous move that had almost fooled the Irish Seeker, Aidan Lynch. "That Wronskei Feint looked more like a Wonky Feint to me!" Harry and Cedric shared a laugh and huddled closer. It had become colder as soon as the sun went down. Minutes later, Krum caught the Snitch, ending the game, but ultimately leading the victory for Ireland. Harry and Cedric jumped up and down in excitement and cheered until their throats were raw. They walked back to the tent, singing without a tune.

"Krum Krum, you had your fun,

But now you see, it's Ireland that won,

So now you have to wait,

for another year,

And in the meantime,

Let's all have a Butterbeer!"

Harry and Cedric laughed hysterically, and paused only to catch their breath. When they got back into the tent they slumped into their beds, exhausted from the days events. They drifted into a peaceful slumber. Less than half an hour later, Harry awoke with a start, "Cedric! Wake up! There's something wrong!" Harry shook Cedric repeatedly until he woke up.

"Uh, it's probably just the Irish partying hard." Cedric's head shot up as he heard screaming and smelt smoke. "On second thought, let's go." He grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the tent, and gasped in horror as he saw what all the screaming was about.

*****

A/N I know you guys must hate cliffhangers, but oh boy, does it ever work out perfectly. Do you like the story so far? Read, review, eat, shrink, be merry. Etc. Etc. Etc.


	3. Bonds We Share

**Hearts Entwined**

Pairing: Cedric/Harry

Premise: AU, Darkfic

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: **I, betaINcanada, make no claims to own or represent any characters mentioned herein, and do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series, wholely owned by J.K. Rowling and in part, Warner Bros. Entertainment. Any likeness of any persons or events real or fictional herein are merely coincidental. ** (In short, You can't sue me.)

A/N: I love Cedric. I love Harry. Cedric+Harry= :D Cedric dying on the other hand, ;-( **There will be strong language and themes in this chapter, word to the wise.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"On second thought, let's go." Cedric's voice suddenly faltered, something Harry had never heard it do. This was enough to worry Harry, so he grabbed his wand and followed Cedric out of the tent. When Harry saw Cedric stop and gasp, he too looked where Cedric was looking. A group of hooded and masked men and women were making their way towards their tent, hexing everyone in their path. Harry's scar throbbed and he immediately put his hand against it.

"Ow, fuck!" Harry groaned in agony. Cedric turned and looked at Harry, with the same concerned look as the day before. He put his hand on Harry's back and slowly traced circles like his father used to do when he got sick. Cedric pulled out his wand and started casting a disillusionment charm when a bolt of light shot between their heads. "Uh. Uhhh!! AHH!" Harry suddenly became a wreck. He started sobbing uncontrollably and collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"Harry, get up, we need to get to shelter! There's a dit-" Cedric's voice was cut off as one of the masked men came into the clearing.

"_Avada-" _He began. But Harry had become furious. No one, absolutely no one would hurt Cedric!

"_PROTEGUS! CRUCIO!"_ Harry screamed. He was livid, and Cedric was shocked. Had he really just used the Cruciatus curse on that Death Eater? What had happened to make Harry this angry? He backed away and tumbled into a ditch, breaking multiple bones.

"OW! FUCK FUCK FUCK! MY ARM!" Cedric hollered in pain, and Harry rushed over, moving faster than he had ever done before. He was beginning to return to his normal state, still a little bit shocked and protective.

"_EPISKEY TOTALUS!" _Harry's wand glowed and suddenly Cedric felt his arm, ankle, and wrist become hot, then cold. Harry was frantically looking over Cedric looking for more injuries.

"Harry, that was amazing, how did you-" Cedric was once again cut off as Harry crashed his lips against Cedric's. Cedric took his good arm and wrapped it around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry leaned into Cedric and ran his hand through Cedric's chestnut locks. When Harry broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air. "Harry. I, er, I....." Cedric mumbled. When Harry turned his head to look away, Cedric turned Harry's head back towards him. "Listen. I like you. For some reason, I feel like I need you."

Harry smiled and blushed. "Well, er, yeah. Me too." The two boys laid down in the ditch together, talking and laughing, unaware of the Death Eater who had risen and taken Cedric's wand.

"_Mosmorde!"_ A dark grey skull appeared in the night sky, followed by a serpentine tongue coming from it's mouth. The Death Eater dropped the wand and ran. When a white bearded wizard appeared and found the two in the ditch, fast asleep, he muttered something to himself.

"Time to make sure that the Prophecy was right. _Emoevre Veritas!" _A beam of light shot out and circled Harry and Cedric and slowly tinged from blue to red. "It was just as I thought. Now, what was that spell called again..... Ah yes, _ETERNAE AMORUS!_" The old wizard chuckled as the two shifted together, and a reddish orb glowed around them, signifying that they were destined to be together. "Ah, Albus, you old coot. You've done it again." And with a crack, Dumbledore disappeared, leaving the two boys to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A band of Ministry wizards ran into the clearing and walked over to the ditch, where they heard snoring. "AH HAH! Caught at the scene of the crime! _Incarcerous! Incarcerous!" _The Ministry wizard walked over and was shocked. The ropes had just bounced off them, that had never happened before.

"Cornelius, please, they're just boys!" A woman's voice came from the bushes. A slender woman stepped into the clearing and walked over to the Minister for Magic. "Now, Fudge, please put down your wand. My son will not be harmed." Lady Diggory stated.

"Mrs. Diggory! Everyone thought you were-" Hushed whispers began to spread between the Ministry wizards as they reeled from the news.

"Yes yes, everyone believed I was, but the Curse rebounded off a nearby rock and I managed to escape. An old friend told me I would find Cedric here and his true life partner. Oh heavens! Is that who I think it is?" Lady Diggory exclaimed in joy as she saw the scar on Harry's forehead. She walked forward and examined him. When she looked over to Cedric, he was awake and staring blankly at her.

"Mother...." Cedric paled as she nodded and smiled weakly. She was supposed to be dead! Did that mean he was dead too? No! I can't be dead! "I'm not dead, am I?" Cedric sighed in relief as she shook her head.

"I see you and Harry have taking a liking to each other. Albus told me I could find you here. I had to come see you. I want you to know that I approve. Not that it will matter in a few minutes. I need to go back into hiding. But if you need me, I will find you. Now, give me a kiss." Lady Diggory kissed her son on the forehead, then kissed Harry's forehead. "I approve. _Obliviate!_" Cedric's eyes refocused in time to see Ministry wizards surrounding them and pulling them out of the ditch. "Are the Death Eater's gone?" Cedric whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, now, let's go back to the tent. Your father is waiting." A tall man who Cedric guessed to be Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he carried Harry, who was still sleeping, towards the tent. When they arrived, Amos ran to his son and hugged him tight. When Cedric broke off to carry Harry in, Amos nodded.

"You should get some sleep Cedric. I'll wake you when we need to leave. Now, off to bed son." Amos said shakily, and sat down in a lounger with a cup of tea and a Muggle Portable. He turned the dial to a local newstation, not really paying attention to what the Muggle's thought the fires and screaming were. He was more concerned about Cedric. Harry had a knack for people around him getting killed. This unsettled Amos. Would Cedric be next?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: **Yes, this chapter is shorter, but I had a burst of creativeness and decided to update. Two in one day! New record! **

**Descriptions of unfamiliar concepts:**

**Lady Diggory: **_**Just thought I'd try out a new character, she will come up later. (Cough*spoiler*Cough)**_

_**episkey totalus: total healing spell, its a junction Harry thought up. It ties in with the Suffix practice they did in chapter two**_

_**emoevre veritas: literal translation: **_**True Emotions, **_**the idea is that the light circling the two people will turn a different colour for the shared emotions they have. Red for love, blue for partnership.**_

_**eternae amorus: eternal love. this spell was an idea I had while searching for all the HP spells. This spell is designed to only work for those who are TRULY in love. This enables the bond between them and allows for future bond magic... ahem, I shouldn't of told you that, shouldn't have told you that. **_


	4. The Gift

**Hearts Entwined**

Pairing: Cedric/Harry

Premise: AU, Darkfic?, Powerful!Harry

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: **I, betaINcanada, make no claims to own or represent any characters mentioned herein, and do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series, wholely owned by J.K. Rowling and in part, Warner Bros. Entertainment. Any likeness of any persons or events real or fictional herein are merely coincidental. ** (In short, You can't sue me.)

A/N: **Eh hem! Your attention please. **Some of you may be wondering exactly where this story is going! May I be the first to tell you, I wonder that too! That is all!

**Last chapter, a charm was cast by Harry. The charm was Protegus. It's another suffix modification but will become pertinent later on.**

-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_- Kings Cross Station (London) Platform 9 3/4

Harry burst through the divider with his trunk and all his belongings and hurried to get on board. Harry and Cedric had been late leaving because Hedwig refused to get in her cage. It took a very synchronised attempt from both of the boys to coax her into her cage. She hooted in anger and Harry was sure he'd get a good nipping the next time he wanted her to deliver some post. Cedric had already put on his robes and was about to go off for Prefect duties when Harry stopped him. "I, uh, got this for you. For getting Prefect. Go ahead, open it. Oh, and that's only part one." Harry smiled nervously as Cedric tore open the package. When Harry and Cedric went to Diagon Alley, Harry stole into Quality Quidditch Supplies and got the best pair of gloves and broomstick wax he could get.

"Blimey Harry! They're brilliant! Cedric marvelled at the gift he had gotten. He beamed at Harry and gave him a huge hug, which, due to Cedric's size compared to Harry's, lifted Harry off the ground by a couple inches. Harry inhaled the scent of Cedric and sighed contentedly. They were interrupted by two throats being cleared and Cedric broke off the hug very suddenly.

"Uh, Harry? Can we sit with you?" Seamus asked politely, blushing slightly at how nervous Harry seemed. He noticed that when Cedric sat down beside him, his tension seemed to melt away. "Listen Harry, I have something to tell you. It's, well, er private. Sorry Cedric. _Muffliato!_" There was a slight pause as a bubble grew around Seamus and Harry. "As I was saying Harry, I wanted to tell you, so you were the first to know. I'm…." Seamus trailed off, and watched as Harry's hand found Cedric's. They weaved their fingers together and Harry seemed oblivious to this as he waited for Seamus to finish. "Oh! I'm, er, gay." Seamus cringed as Harry smiled plainly at him.

"Oh Shay. don't be nervous. I think I am too. I haven't decided yet. I just know I like being around Cedric. Like he was made for me. What about you, have you had any gentleman callers lately?" Harry winked as Seamus blushed.

"No. Oh, I feel stupid about doing this now. _Finite Incantatem!_" The bubble disappeared and Cedric looked at both of them, and then at Harry quizzically. "Cedric. Hi. I don't know if you know me, I'm-"

"Seamus Finnigan, right? Yeah. I know you. Well, of you, but that's semantics. So, did you two have a nice chat?" Cedric asked as Harry shifted into Cedric's shoulder.

"Yeah, er, if you'd excuse me Harry. I found Ron. I better talk to him, he looks like he's sad. And Harry?" Seamus trailed off once again.

"Yes Shay?" Harry replied while nuzzling Cedric's chest.

"You two look good together. Natural, almost." Seamus smiled and walked away.

"He's an odd one. Is it that obvious that we're…a thing?" Cedric asked, trying to find the right words. Obviously, he hadn't, but the meaning was the same.

"No, I told Shay. He just came out to me. I thought it'd be nice to hear he's not alone." Harry grinned and laid down, draping his head over Cedric's lap. He looked up at Cedric, grabbed his ears and dragged him down so he could whisper something in his ear. "You really should be getting off for your Prefect duties." Harry kissed Cedric's neck and shooed him off. He sighed and waited patiently for his return.

---------------------

(Hogsmeade)

"HARRY! I MISSED YOU MATE!" Ron ran towards where Cedric and Harry had just gotten off the platform. Harry stared in disbelief as Ron dragged Seamus towards them, bee lining through the crowd. 'I don't believe it. Is there anyone in Gryffindor that _isn't _gay?' Cedric chuckled for some random reason, which made Harry laugh hysterically. When Ron and Seamus arrived, Harry was still laughing and Ron looked seriously put out. "Oh, so you take my sexuality as a joke now, right?" Ron looked down at the ground and kicked a loose stone around.

"No, no! I was just wondering if there were any straight guys in our house." Harry was still chuckling as Ron looked up and smiled sheepishly. Cedric stared, mystified at Harry. He leaned in close to Harry and whispered into his ear.

"Love, I was thinki- no, _hearing_ the same thing." Cedric purred in Harry's ear and Harry shuddered as Cedric's breath cascaded over him.

"Oh! So that's what Shay meant when he said you were in the same position." Ron laughed and it was Harry's turn to be put out. "Oh no! We're gonna be late! We better hurry love!" Ron said to Seamus and waved to Harry and Cedric as he ran.

"Uhhhh. We better go too." Cedric slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and they walked up the winding road to the castle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland

There was a roar of disappointment as Dumbledore announced there would be no Quidditch this year. Cedric`s gaze found Harry`s and they both nodded. Harry was going to protest when Dumbledore announced a more stunning revelation. They were going to host a wizarding championship, here, at Hogwarts! Harry was stunned. He looked over to Ron to give him a high-five, but found him otherwise indisposed with Seamus. _No better time to snog than in front of a school full of people. Ron, you are such a twat._ All of a sudden, in the middle of Dumbledore`s spiel about not having minors enter the tournament, Cedric and Harry burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Ah, Harry, Cedric, did you have something to _share_ with the rest of us?" Dumbledore asked politely. They both shook their heads and looked around their plates in shame, because the rest of the school was already laughing at their misfortune. Dumbledore finished his speech and sent them off to bed. When Harry walked out, he was one of the last ones, and Cedric was waiting with open arms just around the corner.

"Whoa there! Oh! Hey Ced. Why-" Harry was cut off as Cedric brushed his lips against Harry's. "Definitely doesn't matter now. Come on, I have something to show you." Harry dragged them up the stairs to the Astronomy tower and made Cedric close his eyes as he tried casting random spells at the sky to clear it up. "_Depulso Nimbulus!_ Oh, I wasn't actually expecting that to work. Whatever. C'mere Ced." He pulled Cedric over to him and let him open his eyes. Cedric gasped at the sight of the stars illuminating the night sky.

"Love, this is absolutely beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, however." Harry blushed and Cedric rubbed each of Harry's cheeks as he kissed him. They stayed up in the tower all night, until the sunrise tinted the sky in breathtaking hues. "Gunrgh, time to wake up. C'mon Harry." Harry clung onto Cedric the whole time, and Cedric realized that Harry probably wasn't a morning person. "Figures." Cedric mumbled and chuckled. He navigated them to the Great Hall for breakfast, and gasped at the sight they saw.


	5. Of Malfoy, Chang, and the Imperius Curse

**

* * *

**

Hearts Entwined

Pairing: Cedric/Harry

Premise: AU, Darkfic?, Powerful!Harry

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: **I, betaINcanada, make no claims to own or represent any characters mentioned herein, and do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series, wholely owned by J.K. Rowling and in part, Warner Bros. Entertainment. Any likeness of any persons or events real or fictional herein are merely coincidental. **(In short, You can't sue me.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Potter. Fancy seeing you 'round here." Malfoy sneered and Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. "Going to breakfast with your _lover?_" Malfoy asked, unaware of the anger that was building inside Harry.

"Shutup, Malfoy. Just, shutup." Harry said coldly, trying to walk away. When he turned his back on Malfoy, he heard Cedric gasp.

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me! _Cru-_" Malfoy began, but was cut off as a hex smacked him in the chest. "Whafph wafv tha?"

"Mister Malfoy! 100 points from Slytherin and a weeklong detention with Professor Sprout! Now, off to Dumbledore's office, if you please!" Cedric flicked his wand at the nearest knight and it sprang to life and escorted Malfoy out. "Harry, are you okay, love?" Cedric asked, tone changing.

"Yeah, i'm alright." Harry said. Harry dragged Cedric into the hall and grabbed a cup of coffee from the caraffe on the table. He sat down beside Cedric at the Hufflepuff table and was greeted with gasps and pointing fingers. Cedric just yanked Harry closer and Harry leaned his head on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric had a full plate of food, but wasn't eating. '_Why isn't he eating? Is he always like this in the morning?' _Harry thought to himself and Cedric shook his head.

"Not at all. I always eat. I'm just, not hungry right now." Cedric said expressionlessly. '_Seeing that slimy git try and curse Harry was enough to put me off my appetite._' Cedric thought and felt Harry nod. "I better go, Dumbledore will be wanting to see me." Cedric said, and got up and left. Harry sat around for a second then gravitated towards the Gryffindor table. "Hey Ron, 'Mione. Shay." Harry said, sitting down beside Hermione.

"And where were you last night?" Hermione asked scoldingly. "You had everyone worried!" Ron grunted and Seamus blushed.

"Worried. Yeah. Right." Ron laughed as Seamus mumbled. Ron elbowed Seamus, which made him wince in mock pain and then Seamus nodded at Ron and they ran out of the room, and Hermione sniffed.

"I always knew he'd be gay. You know, Ron is in love with you, right? Always has been. When he saw you with Cedric on the train, he just couldn't handle it. Not to mention he was shattered when you couldn't come to the Burrow over the summer." Hermione said quietly, sipping her tea.

"He...is? He was? How come he's never said anything?" Harry said, then instantly regretted it after Hermione hit him. Hard. With a book. "Ouch, sorry. But, he's my best mate. And plus, he's got Seamus, right?" Harry said, then stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Harry walked out of the hall, and came face to face with Cho Chang. "Oh, hi Cho. Uhm, excuse me, please." Harry said, and tried to get past her. She blocked his passage and whispered venomously in his ear. "I'll bring you down Potter. You stole Cedric from me. He was MINE!" Cho spat, and kicked Harry in the groin. Which would have been sort of okay, if she wasn't wearing her Quidditch boots. Harry keeled over and groaned and moaned, and Cho dragged him into an empty classroom, and tied him up. "Good luck getting out of here." Cho laughed and closed the door. He heard the bang as the lock was sealed magically and he struggled against the magical ropes.

"DAMNIT CHANG! I WILL KILL YOU!" Harry screamed, and resigned himself to waiting in the classroom for someone to find him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho walked up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder with her wand. "_Imperio_. Ron, go to the empty classroom on the main floor. Unlock it with Alohomora, and untie Harry. He wants you to have sex with him. Use any means necessary to have sex with him. Go now." Ron nodded and walked off, and Cho went to find Cedric. She searched all the floors until she found him coming from Dumbledore's office.

"Hi Cedric!" Cho said happily, and walked up to him. "Harry wanted me to tell you something."

"What is it? Where is he?" Cedric asked, cheeks flaring.

"Empty classroom on the main floor. He wants you there. He wanted to talk to you or something, I can't remember." Cho said, shrugging. "Better hurry."

Cedric nodded and ran off towards the main floor. He pushed open the door and looked inside the classroom. He saw Ron and Harry snogging on the desk, and Ron was placing his hands in a place Cedric would rather not have them in. "HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SEE? TALK TO ME MY ASS!" Cedric shouted, and Harry looked up. "WE'RE THROUGH. I KNEW YOU'D BE A WASTE OF MY TIME." Cedric said, tears in his eyes, and he stormed off. Harry looked after Cedric and the compulsion charm Ron placed on him broke, and he saw Ron, half naked, thrusting against him.

"RON! STOP!" Harry shouted, but it was no use. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron's neck. "_Levicorpus!_" Ron went flying up, and looked at Harry blankly. "Imperius curse? Really now, Cho. That's enough to get you sent away." Harry thought outloud and ran outside the classroom.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. My computer got reset and I didn't have a word processor for the longest time. I will update again soon, I promise.

Please read and review, I need at least **4 **more reviews before I write/post chapter 6.


	6. Reuniting

**Our Hearts Entwined**

Ship: Cedric D. & Harry P.

Premise: AU, Darkfic, Powerful!Harry, MPreg?, Slash!

Rating: M (16+) [Adult themes and language]

Disclaimer: **I do not own it, just modify it for my own devious purposes.**

**A/N: First chapter in six or seven months. Here you go, and please, berate me! Read on, faithful readers, and review!**

**Chapter Six: Reunite**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Cedric ran as far as his feet would take him. He crumpled to the ground when he couldn't run any farther. His eyes welled up with tears and he felt his throat burn with the pain of crying. Something he hadn't done since he learned of his mothers death. He vowed to keep a strong facade, as not to appear weak. He had to. He knew his father expected it of him. And when he didn't, the sadness in his father's eyes betrayed his empty words of reassurance. And whenever he brought up his sexual orientation, his father always made an excuse to be somewhere else; not that he made a point to. Though widely accepted due to the dwindling wizard population, homosexuality was still considered a faux-pas in Pureblood families. He had considered leaving home after a terrible row with his father, and when he finally did it, he ended up going to the Weasley house, and sat on their front porch. He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he awoke, he was looking into the face of Molly Weasley and lying on their couch.

"_Hello dear. Would you like a drink or something to eat, perhaps?" Molly asked, looking at him with motherly affection. From that day on, Cedric spent nearly every day with Molly, and looked at her as a stand-in mother figure, and Molly saw him as her eighth son. _

Cedric sighed and shuddered as more tears burned his throat. He didn't see how it could've happened. Even though it'd only been three weeks, Cedric felt complete around Harry, and watching the things Ron was doing to Harry made him see red. As much as he didn't want to replay the scene, he couldn't stop seeing it over and over. He wanted to scream, but his throat was too raw from crying, and all that came out was a hoarse sob. He felt arms wrap around him and his heart slowed. He knew immediately who it was, and despite himself, sank into Harry's arms and felt sleep creep up quickly. His sleep was all but peaceful, and even the continuous sounds of Harry crying and apologizing couldn't have woken him up.

****

It was dark when Cedric woke, and the dried tears caked on his cheeks made his face slightly sore as he yawned. He realized he wasn't in his bed, or anywhere near the Hufflepuff dormitory, and then the days events came flooding back to him. Cedric looked around the dark room and saw a familiar ball of light, and felt the pain as he thought of Harry. "Harry?" Cedric called, and the ball lightened. Harry stood, eyes fixated on the floor, feet shuffling as he moved closer. After a moment, Harry looked up. "Why?" Cedric asked quietly, hurt and betrayal laced thickly in his words. "Why would you do it?" Harry flinched at the anger rising in his voice.

"I didn't. I don't expect you to believe me, but, Cho Imperiused Ron, bound me, and forced Ron to do those things. Ron agreed because he already wanted it so bad- Cedric, no-"

"Hold on. Cho _Chang_?" Cedric interjected, "My betrothed?" It was Harry's turn to look shocked, and Cedric covered his mouth quickly.

"Your. Arranged. Wife?" Harry said slowly, and Cedric sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, voice devoid of all emotion.

"There was never an opportune moment." Cedric mumbled, After a pregnant silence, Cedric spoke firmly. "I don't plan on marrying her."

"Well, unless you manage to bust her out of Azkaban, there wouldn't be a chance anyhow." A voice from behind them said, and Harry mumbled something. "For you see, Cedric, Miss Chang was found attempting to use an Unforgivable on another student. After administering Veritaserum, it was discovered that she had already done so on Mr Weasley a few weeks ago. So, a stint in Azkaban, oh, a lifetime or so should do her well." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry mouthed a quick thank you to Dumbledore then crawled over to Cedric. "I'm sorry." Harry said softly, and Cedric pulled him into his arms. Cedric looked at Harry with love in his eyes and whimpered as Harry nestled in further to Cedric's arms.

"Not having you these past few weeks was torture." Cedric said into Harry's hair. "I put my name in the Goblet, y'know. I thought it would make you mad." Cedric laughed then frowned. "Now i'm sorta scared. I don't want my name to come out of it." Harry looked up and kissed Cedric slowly, running a hand through Cedric's hair, causing Cedric to moan. Cedric locked his arms around Harry's waist, and with his free hand, Harry sealed the door and closed the blinds in the room.

"I missed you Diggory." Harry said huskily on Cedric's lips, and Cedric pulled Harry on to the couch and Harry moaned appreciatively as Cedric kissed him roughly.


	7. The Real Reunion

**Our Hearts Entwined**

Ship: Cedric D. & Harry P.

Premise: AU, Darkfic, Powerful!Harry, MPreg?, Slash!

Rating: M (16+) [Adult themes and language]

Disclaimer: **I do not own it, just modify it for my own devious purposes.**

* * *

Cedric bolted out of bed with a start. He felt his tears falling and his heart breaking again. '_Just a dream Cedric. Get a grip._' Cedric thought, and sat down on his bed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He sighed and replayed the dream in his head. It wasn't the first time he'd had the dream. He felt the familiar feeling of Harry waking, and felt like crying all over again. He hadn't told Harry that he'd been dreaming about him. In fact, he'd barely spoken to Harry at all. Cedric stood and walked into the communal bathroom and turned on the shower. He sat on the cold marble and felt the hot water wash away all the stress, making his shoulders sag. When he finally couldn't hold it in, he cried. Not for what he'd lost, but for who he'd lost. A pang of sadness coursed through his veins, and he longed for Harry's touch.

**

Harry woke and grimaced. He wiped the wet tears from his pillow and mentally cried out in anguish for Cedric. He went about his morning routine as usual, less the enthusiasm. He punched the wall when he saw Ron holding Seamus' hand. Harry made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore, and to get his boyfriend back. Harry would hunt down Cho, and bring her to Dumbledore. Hermione made a saddened face at him, and tried to touch his shoulder comfortingly, but Harry jerked away, leaving Hermione hurt. He didn't know why, but he just needed to get Cedric back.

Over breakfast, Harry glared at Cho, and ate little of his toast. "Harry! You have to eat!" Hermione admonished, and Harry was roused from his glaring. "C'mon! You can't just sit there glaring at Cho all day. Why don't you just go ask her out!" Hermione scoffed.

"Why?" Harry asked, chuckling darkly. "WHY INDEED! Why would I ask that disgusting bitch out?" Harry shouted, causing the whole of Hogwarts to stare at him. He excused himself, but found Dumbledore and McGonagall following him.

"Potter!" McGonagall shouted. "POTTER! A WORD, IF YOU PLEASE!" She shouted again, and Harry pivoted so fast, he nearly bumped into the red-faced Head of House. "What in the name of Merlin was that outburst in the Great Hall?" McGonagall asked, tapping her foot. Dumbledore merely looked amused. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"I just don't like Ch- her." Harry said quickly, trying to correct his mistake. "I'm sorry for my outburst and I swear it will never happen again." Harry said politely, bowing his head slightly.

"Yes, well. 20 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said, turning on her heel.

"I take it you have a personal vendetta against Miss Chang then, Harry?" Dumbledore mused, and Harry turned red. "I've been watching you. What happened to you and Cedric?" Dumbledore asked, summoning two chairs. He sat on one, and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh. Well. Nothing. We just, aren't friends anymore." Harry said sadly, and Dumbledore placed an affectionate hand against his back. "Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore just nodded. "Is it normal for two people who are in a relationship to hear each other's thoughts?" Dumbledore frowned for a moment, then shook his head. "What about feeling their emotions?" Again, Dumbledore merely shook his head. "I am a freak." Harry said venomously and quietly, and hung his head.

"I assure you Harry, those things you have told me are not normal, but depending on circumstance, they could be." When Harry regarded him as though he were crazy, Dumbledore just smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "You and Cedric are true life partners. Whatever bonds you form now will be the bonds you have for the rest of your life." Dumbledore said nonchalantly, as if this were common knowledge.

"You mean, we're meant to be together?" Harry asked incredulously. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry whooped. "That's brilliant!" Harry shouted, and then blushed. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked.

"You weren't depressed back then. You're pretty nasty when you're depressed." Dumbledore said jokingly. "Now, why don't you like Cho Chang?" Dumbledore asked, and noticed the apprehension in Harry's face. "Dobby!" Dumbledore called, and the weepy house elf appeared in front of Dumbledore. "Go get Cedric Diggory." Dobby nodded and winked at Harry. In a second, Dobby re-appeared with a dazed Cedric by his side.

"Hello Professor. Potter." Cedric said slowly, and Harry tried to smile, but was met with cold reception. "May I ask why I was so unceremoniously dragged here?" Cedric asked politely, but Harry could hear the venom laced in the sentence.

Dumbledore motioned for Cedric to sit on the unoccupied chair that was meant for Harry, but Harry chose to stand. Cedric sat, and Harry bit his lip. "Cedric, just let him sit on your lap. You'll both feel better." Cedric looked confused, but Harry jumped onto his lap, and Cedric instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry. "Harry was about to explain this whole situation. Go on, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and began speaking shakily. "Cho cornered me two weeks ago. Said something about you being hers." Harry said, looking up at Cedric, who nodded curtly. "And then she kicked me, then dragged me to some empty classroom and tied me up. She left after that, and Ron entered. He started untying the ropes, but then he started trying to kiss me, and well, you know the rest. The thing is, I don't think Ron would've done that purposely. I think he was put under the Imperius curse. His eyes were glazed, and he had this blank look on his face. When Moody show- I mean, when I read about it in a book, that's the sign of a weak one, so maybe Cho did it?" Dumbledore pressed his fingers to his temples. He stood, banished his chair, and smiled at them. Cedric looked relieved, and Harry was on the verge of tears. Cedric's fingers were running over Harry's arm, and he was pressing soft kisses in Harry's hair.

"We shall have both Ron and Cho examined. Meanwhile, Cedric, please take Harry to wherever you see fit. We shall find you no matter what." Dumbledore Disapparated with a loud crack, and Harry sank into Cedric's arms.

"I've dreamed of this for awhile. I've missed you so much." Cedric admitted, and Harry pulled away.

"Me too. Listen, we have to talk." Harry said, and Cedric shook his head. He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and pulled him to the Grand Staircase. They walked until they reached the Fourth Floor, and Harry noticed the portrait leading to the entrance of the kitchens, but was confused as they walked through a blank wall. The prospect of walking through seemingly solid walls was pretty normal after Platform 9¾, but there was nothing on the Marauders Map about this. Harry was confused until Cedric turned to him and smiled.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Dorms!"

* * *

**A/N **Yes, I am trying so hard to get back on track. I wrote this at school, i'm that devoted. I hope you guys like it! I'm feeling indifferent, but it fits with my storyline nonetheless!

Lots of love,

HPCD_4evr (betaINcanada)


End file.
